


in my arms

by dongju



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sickfic, did u guys see mingi’s tweet he had a mf BAWLING in chem 2, hongjoong is caring:(, i just wrote this, like LITERALLY just wrote this in one sitting, sick mingi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongju/pseuds/dongju
Summary: when mingi’s mind comes back to earth, the first thing he notices is how stuffy his nose is.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to put something out tonight but the fic i’m working on didnt get finished as planned, so i hope this is good enough for u all!! sorry it’s so short:(
> 
> also tha title from that oneus 808 EP it’s track something idk

when mingi’s mind comes back to earth, the first thing he notices is how stuffy his nose is. he takes a deep breath in, trying his best to breathe through it when he notices fingers running through his hair and an arm around his back, enveloping him tightly despite the sweaty shirt clinging to his back even tighter. he slowly opens his eyes to meet with his boyfriend’s, who’s smiling at him so brightly. 

“good morning, baby. you still feelin’ icky?” hongjoong asks. a pout forms on mingi’s face.

“don’t even remind me about it, hyungie. the inside of my nose feels like all of my snot is having a party,” he whines. hongjoong can’t help but stifle a laugh. 

“sounds like it, too. how about i go get you another box of tissues and we can see if they’re willing enough to throw their party somewhere else?” mingi smiles, nodding at his boyfriend. hongjoong gets up to grab the tissues, coming back as soon as he left. he lets mingi grab a tissue out of the box, blowing his nose as he begins to ask hongjoong a question.

“not to like, sound rude, but why’re you here? you don’t have anything scheduled for today either?” hongjoong sighs, pulling out a tissue for himself.

“my sunshine of a boyfriend got me sick because he wanted me to cuddle him to sleep, so my schedule got a clean slate too. you know what that means?” mingi smiles brightly.

“sick boyfriend cuddle session?” hongjoong nods in confirmation, smiling at his lover.

“exactly. a long sick boyfriend cuddle session with me after we get something into our systems. what do you think, gi?” hongjoong laughs at his boyfriend, who tries to pull the covers over his head. he stops mingi halfway with a gentle reprimand, practically begging him to get out of bed and eat. “you’ll be able to go back to sleep after you eat, okay? and maybe, just maybe, if you get out of bed quickly you’ll get your cuddle session sooner.” hongjoong hasn’t seen mingi get up this quickly in his lifetime. within an hour, the two lovebirds are back in each other’s arms fast asleep. none of the members have the heart to tell them that they slept the whole day away. 

**Author's Note:**

> u can add me on twt if u wna!! i’d love to talk^____^ @googiefilms


End file.
